Which one said it?
by Pharies
Summary: This is something that you are bound to enjoy. It's Casey and... Sorry I'm not telling you who she's with. It's bound to be interesting though. Who will she be with?


Disclaim.

---

Casey MacDonald was on her couch in the basement of her tiny house with her boyfriend, Derek Venturi. Well, he was sitting and she was straddling him. She was wearing something she only wears in private: sexy lingerie. A black and red thong with matching bra is the only thing that covered her body, to be more precise.

Derek kissed down her neck, but was interrupted by the doorbell ringing. Casey whispered, "I'll be right back," in his ear. Derek groaned as she got off of him and slipped on a short fuzzy purple bathrobe with frogs on it to cover up.

Casey ran upstairs to get the door. She opened the door, saw the person in front of her, and stopped seeing them because she was having a flashback: _"I never want to see you again, Casey MacDonald. You are nothing to me now,"_ is what she heard in her mind.

"Casey?" the person in front of her asked, snapping her out of her ravine.

"Why are you here?" she asked. "I thought you never wanted to see me again."

"I was wrong."

"You should have thought of that earlier in life. I'm with someone."

"Casey, can I please talk to you?"

Casey thought about what he said. She grunted as she opened her door to let him in. "I'm not going to just stand here in the cold, so just come in."

She led him to the basement. As soon as Derek laid eyes on the guest he was furious.

"What is he doing here, Casey?" Let's correct the above statement: he wanted to kill the guy standing in front of him. He would have if Casey hadn't been standing there.

"That's what I'm finding out. So, Truman, why are you here?"

"Um, Casey, could we please just talk by ourselves?"

"No." Derek answers for her.

"Yes, we can talk. Go to the laundry room. It's on the other side of the stair way," she said to him. She turned toward Derek but directed her words toward Truman as she said, "Wait there. I need to have a word with Derek," and she glared at Derek.

Truman went to the other room. Derek and Casey stared at each other for a good minute before she said, "I am going to talk to him. You will not stop me. You can not control all of my actions, Derek, and I do not appreciate you trying to talk for me. Truman and I are only going to talk. He is leaving after that. Ok?"

"Fine. I don't like it but I know that I can't control you. Cover up at least."

"Why should I? It's not like he's seeing anything he hasn't."

"That's the point, Casey. He no longer has the right to see you in virtually nothing."

"Derek, you are over-reacting. Shut up. Sit down. Better yet clam down. You'll be better off that way." Casey said as she turned and left the more finished potion of her basement.

Once in the laundry room, she tapped Truman on the shoulder so that he knew she was there. He was an arm's length away from her when he turned around. He just looks at her, and Casey freezes completely. She couldn't breathe. The words she was about to say are lost on her lips, and all she can do is stare at him. His eyes held the great sadness and depression he felt, but there was something else he held in his eyes. Want. He wanted Casey, and she couldn't help but stare at those chocolate eyes. She didn't know what to do.

He took a step forward. She wanted to take a half step back. She didn't trust herself not to do something if he was standing too close to her, but she couldn't move. She couldn't look away form him, let alone move away from him.

He moved slowly, and it scares her, but he was moving as if to try and not scare her, but she is still absolutely petrified. Him moving slowly didn't help make her any less scared.

The shock of his eyes finally melted away. She finds her voice, but it's not as confident as it was when she was talking to Derek. She didn't know how to talk to Truman when he was looking at her like that.

"So what did you want to talk about?" she asks, her voice is shaky.

His only verbal response is "Us," as he steps slightly closer to her, and puts a finger under her chin in one swift motion.

"Wha-" Casey says, but is cut off by his lips on her with light pressure. She senses that he'd rather show then speak what he wanted to talk about.

Casey is even more frozen then she was when he looked at her with those melting eyes, if that is even possible. She wants to pull away so bad, but she can't. She is once again frozen, and she can't move any parts of her body to respond, positively or negatively.

She gets her bearings back more rapidly then when he had looked at, despite her being even more frozen. She kisses him back. She doesn't know why, but at the same time she does. She wants him too, but she'll never go that far as long as she is with someone, especially if that someone is Derek.

Truman pulls her closer to him. She pulls back a slightly, but he doesn't catch the hint to stop kissing her. Instead his lips leave her mouth to move down her jaw line and neck.

Apparently they had been turning as Truman kissed her neck, because Casey was now facing the door to the laundry room. Derek walked in, Casey's eyes went wide in horror, and Truman chose that moment to kiss her on the mouth again.

It happened so fast, Casey didn't know what happened first. All she does know is that Derek is now beating Truman into the cement of her laundry room floor, and she has to make him stop.

"You bastard!" Derek screams as his fist hits Truman's shoulder. Truman is trying to hit Derek, but it is to no avail. He is completely pinned to the ground.

"Derek! Stop! Please?!" Casey shouts. She's on the verge of tears, and doesn't know what to do.

She can only think of one thing that could possibly get Derek's attention. She slips off her robe, and yells at him once more. "Derek!"

Derek stops mid-punch to look at Casey, and Truman looks over at Casey as well. Both of them stop, and Truman's eyes bug out of his head.

Derek is the first to respond, mostly due to him seeing Casey in this…outfit before Truman showed up. In one swift motion Derek has Casey up in the air with his lips on her's. She wraps her legs around Derek's muscular torso and deepens the kiss.

When Truman recovers he goes over to where Derek and Casey are, puts his hands on her hips, and starts kissing her neck. Casey gasps from the contact.

"I love you."

Casey bolts upright in her bed. Her hand's over her heart, and she is breathing heavily. She can feel the cold sweat on the back of her neck. '_Which one said it? Which one did I want to have said it?_'

---

This is something that I wrote after having a dream. Her dream is the same as mine, but with different people. It's a lot of differnt genres, so I just choose two that it was more.

I intend for this to just be a one shot, but I am prepared to make it more chapters, if I get enough people asking me for it.

Thanks for reading. And I know that this is not how I usually do everything. Usually it's all at the top, but I didn't want to give anything away! Sorry.

~Tori


End file.
